A Little Magic
by aFanFicGurl
Summary: Ethan has new neighbors. A girl named Iris moves into Whitechapel and he starts to fall for her. She seems like a normal teenage girl, but really she is hiding a secret. What is the secret that she's hiding? Will Ethan and Benny figure it out?
1. New Neighbors

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Ethan's Point of View:

"Ethan!" my mom called. "Come here."

I walked out of my room, downstairs, to the kitchen, where my mom was waiting.

"Yes, mom?"

"I want you to get ready to meet our new neighbors at dinner tonight."

"New neighbors? When did we get new neighbors?" I questioned.

"This morning. They moved in today and I wanted to welcome them into the neighborhood. So go get ready. They'll be here at eight."

So those were the trucks I saw this morning, when I rushed off to school. I woke up late and had to quickly get to school. I didn't have a chance to get a good look at the trucks in front of the house next door.

"Okay, I will." I walked up to my room and picked out some formal clothing. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

* * *

The clock struck eight and I was waiting in the living room with the rest of my family. We were waiting for our guests to arrive.

It wasn't long before we heard doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." my mom got up and walked to the door. "Come in." I heard her say.

My mom entered with three other people behind her.

One was a man, who, I was positively sure, was the husband and father. He was a tall, thin man. He had dark black hair and piercing brown eyes. His lips formed a smile that seemed to be forced on his face. He probably forced to come.

Beside him was a tall, slender woman, who was, unmistaken, his wife. She had short black hair and black eyes. She had a hook-shaped nose and high cheek bones.

Trailing behind them was a tall, thin girl, about my age. She had long, golden hair that shone like the sun and eyes as green as the forest trees. Her skin was flawless and her hair was silky. She looked to pretty to be real.

"I'd like you to meet my family." my mother said.

"Hi, I'm Ross Morgan. Pleasure to meet you. This is my wife, Samantha, our son, Ethan, and daughter, Jane." my dad introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Henry Pickett. This is my wife, Anna and our daughter, Iris."

We all shook hands and when I shook hands with Iris, I had another vision. I saw a place that looked like a garden. There were all sorts of flowers growing around the place. I ignored it

My parents started talking with Iris's parents. Meanwhile, Jane, Iris, and I stayed silent.

"I want to go back to my room." whispered Jane.

"So do I, but we can't." I responded.

Iris shifted around, looking uncomfortable.

"So what school are you going to?" I asked, trying to create a conversation.

"Whitechapel High." she said.

"Cool. We might see each other around."

She gave me a small smile, that made my stomach fill up with butterflies.

Before I got to say anything more, my mom served dinner. I sat between Iris and Jane, just like on the couch. The adults talked during the meal. While the younger ones stayed quiet.

I kept thinking of things to say to Iris, but they sounded stupid. Instead, I kept my mouth shut.

The night went by, before I knew it, our guests were heading out the door.

* * *

I laid in bed, thinking about the vision and what could it have meant. But alas, I couldn't come up with the proper explanation. Which led me to think about Iris. I couldn't stop thinking about her and I needed to get her out of my mind.

I did the only thing I could. Talked to Benny.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it or not? Tell me, I want to know. Review.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, PM me. **

**Until next time. :)**


	2. The New Girl

Chapter 2: The New Girl

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and followers. **

**So I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I'm planning to update every Tuesday and on Friday. Or Saturday. Or Sunday. Kind of depends on when I have time and how many reviews I receive.**

**Now, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Ethan's Point of View

I was collecting my things from my locker, when I saw a girl a few lockers down, doing the same thing.

She looked like a normal geeky girl. She wore a plain white shirt, skinny jeans, and tennis shoes. Over her shirt, she wore a light grey jacket.

I didn't recognize her, until she closed her locker. It was Iris.

'She looks different from yesterday.' I thought. And it was true. Last night, she wore a lavender dress and looked like a girl who loved fashion. However, today she looked like a normal teenage girl. She was still as pretty as ever.

She turned around and looked at me. I straightened up and walked up to her.

"Hi Iris." I greeted.

"Hey Ethan." she replied. She gave me a smile and I returned the gesture awkwardly.

"So, what class do you have next?" I asked, trying to create a conversation.

"I have-" she looked at her schedule. "biology. What about you?" she asked.

"I have biology as well. Do you have Mr. Willem?" I asked.

"Yea, I do." she answered.

"Awesome. Do you want me to show you his classroom?" I offered.

"Sure." she accepted. I walked down the hallway with Iris trailing behind me.

We entered the classroom, where a few other students were already inside.

I sat down at my seat in front. I took off my backpack and waited for class to begin. I heard someone pull out the seat next to me and sit down. I turned and saw that it was Iris.

"You know you don't have to sit down with me. You can sit wherever and with whoever you'd like." I said, not because I didn't want her here. I actually wanted her to sit here, next to me.

But, I thought she might want to sit with the more popular teens, instead of a geek.

"I want to still here, though. That is, if you let me."

"Oh, okay. But why?" I couldn't help asking.

"Well, I'm considered 'the new girl' and I don't know anyone. Except you."

The other teenagers started pouring in and the bell rang. Mr. Willem entered a second after class had begun.

"Good morning, class." he greeted. "Today, we are just going to finish the notes we started yesterday."

Everyone took out their notebooks and I did the same.

"And you must be the new student." he said to Iris as he approached us.

"Yes, that would be me." she said calmly.

"Well then. My name is Mr. Willem and I will be your biology teacher. Now, are you fine sitting next to Mister Morgan?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine sitting here."

"Alright." he said, before he moved away.

Class continued on like usual. The only difference was Iris.

The bell rang and everyone walked out.

"Hey Iris." I called. "I just wanted to ask you if would like to eat with my friends at lunch?"

"Sure, sound fun."

"Cool. I'll see you later, then."

"Yea, okay. Later. I'll meet you by our lockers." she said and left.

I walked to my next class and kept thinking about her. I kept checking the clock and waited.

* * *

It was time for lunch. I walked to my locker, to put my books away. Benny was waiting for me.

"So, where is she?" he asked.

"Benny, keep it down. She'll be here." I answered. ' I hope.' I thought.

As if on cue, she walked towards us.

"Hey Ethan." she waved.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"So, who's he?"

"Huh. Oh, this is Benny. Benny, I'd like you to meet Iris."

"Hi, nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Same here." he replied.

"So, are we going to get some food?" she asked.

"Yea, let's go." I accepted. We walked down the hallway into the cafeteria. When she was ahead of us, Benny whispered, "You were right. She is pretty."

* * *

**So, what do you readers think? Did you like it?**

**If you have any suggestions or questions, PM me.**

**Remember to review. Until, next time.**


	3. Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

**I'm guessing everyone got their hands cut off, since I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter. Just kidding. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter for all of you readers. And I'm hoping that I will get some reviews this time. Okay?**

* * *

Ethan's Point of View:

We grabbed our trays of food and met up with Sarah, Erica, and Rory. I introduced them all to Iris.

She greeted them in a friendly manner and made herself welcome. She smiled kindly at them, while she sat down next to me.

Butterflies formed in my stomach and my palms got sweaty. Fortunately, I didn't make a fool of myself.

We all started getting to know her better by asking questions. Like where she came from, what she liked to do, and other things. She didn't seem to hold back anything. In the end, everyone seemed to get along with her.

Soon, lunch was over and we had to get back to class.

I was walking to my next class, when someone shouted my name.

"Ethan. Hey, Ethan. Wait up." called Sarah. She walked up to me and said, "I know this is weird, but there is something particular about Iris. I barely met her, but something seems unusual. She's so open."

"So, what? She might be a very social person."

"Yea, but that's not what I mean. I'm saying that she seems like a girl, who would be with the popular crowd and not with geeks like you and Benny."

"Hey!" I said, clearly offended. "But what you're saying is true. I noticed that, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Look, I'm just saying there is something weird about her, but not in a bad way. Even ask Erica. She'll agree with me." she said and walked away.

I continued walking, with Sarah's words in my mind.

'Could it be true?' I asked myself. 'Is there something Iris is hiding.'

I tried to shake the thought off, but then I remembered the vision I saw, when I shook her hand.

* * *

The bell had rung, signaling us to go home. I stopped by my locker to see if I could spot Iris anywhere. But instead, I found Benny.

"Hey E. You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just looking for Iris." I answered.

"Oh. You going to make your move on her?"

"What? No. Its just that Sarah told me that she thought Iris is not what she seems to be." I explained the conversation we had and the vision I had when I met her.

"Now that you mention it. There is something about Iris that isn't normal."

"Do you think she might be another supernatural creature?"

"Hard to tell." he answered. "We are going to have to investigate."

I nodded and headed home.

I arrived and did my usual routine. I finished my homework, cleaned up my room a little, grabbed a snack, and rewarded myself with video games.

During the middle of a game, Benny called me.

"Hey E. Did you find anything, yet?"

"No. But do you really think she might be another supernatural creature?"

"I really have no clue. She seems pretty normal to me, but a vampire's senses are reliable."

I sighed. I met another girl that I was into, but she had to turn out to be supernatural. At least, not until we are certain.

"Look dude. We just need to figure out what she is."

"Or we could leave her alone." I suggested. "We don't have to do this you know?"

"If you don't what to, I'm fine with that. But I'm still going to figure this out."

"Alright, but we have to make sure to not raise her suspicions."

"Okay dude. We'll start tomorrow. Operation Iris will proceed."


	4. Hidden

Chapter 4: Hidden

**So I got a few more followers on this story. Yay! But, I still didn't receive any reviews. Why? Is it because you guys are shy? I definitely understand if your shy because I'm the same. Or is it because you readers are lazy to review. It doesn't take much effort. (Just saying)  
Now to continue on with the adventure.**

* * *

Iris's Point of View

I had been avoiding Ethan and the rest of his friends after we parted when the bell rang.

Sarah and Erica had already sensed that I wasn't a mortal. It wouldn't be long before Ethan and Benny figure it out as well. I would have to try to avoid them at all costs, but that wouldn't be so simple.

First of all, my locker is a few away from Ethan's. Secondly, I sit next to him in Biology. Lastly, he's my neighbor and who knows of his parents will invite us over for another dinner. I hope not.

On the other hand, I could keep pretending to be a normal teenage girl. Just like the past year and hope they forget about it. But if they don't, I'll just wait for them to ask me. And I'm pretty sure Sarah and Erica will not just shrug it off.

So my choices are to wait and see what happens or just tell them straight out.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of what to do.

It took a while before I decided to just wait until I knew that they know I wasn't a normal teenager. Then, I would explain to them and hope they would understand. I mean they already met vampires and a werewolf, so what was the worst that could happen.

...

The next morning, I did my daily routine of getting ready for school. I walked out the door, with my backpack hanging over my shoulder and me holding onto my binder. I walked down the sidewalk, taking in the sun rays in my face.

I always did love the sun's rays first thing in the morning. Just like I loved climbing on trees and picking flowers. It made me happy.

I walked to school and into the hallway where my locker was. I opened it and took out my books for my next class. I closed it and saw Ethan walking this way with Benny.

I took out my phone and pretended to look at a message.

"Hey, Iris." he smiled.

"Hello, Ethan." I greeted back.

"Hey." Benny said.

"Hey Benny." I replied.

"So, where did you disappear off to yesterday?" Ethan questioned.

"Oh, you know, places." I answered.

"What kind of places?" Benny cut in.

"Benny," Ethan whined.

"What? I'm just curious."

The bell rang signaling to go to class.

"I'll see you later." I waved. I walked off listening to the two boys argue.

"Benny, we said we would try to not to create any suspicions."

"Sorry, dude. It won't happen again."

"Alright." he sighed. "Now, we better get to class."

...

I attended my classes like normally and everything went like usual. Except the looks I got from Erica and Sarah as I walked through the hallways.

They knew something wasn't right about me and I didn't blame them. They had every right to think that because it was true. Although, that wasn't the main reason they would look at me. Instead, it was because they couldn't figure out what I was. And that's how it was supposed to be. For now.

I continued walking and entered into my Biology class and sat down next to Ethan.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know it was kind of lame and please excuse me for that. I promise the next one will be better.**

**Now, I'm hoping for at a couple reviews from you readers. Until next time.**


	5. Questions

Chapter 5: Questions

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. You don't know how happy I was when I read them.  
Anyways, here's another chapter for you guys.**

* * *

I heard Iris plop down on her seat, next to me. She slipped her backpack off her shoulder.

"Hey," she smiled. There it was again. Her sweet, warm, cute smile. The smile that filled my stomach with butterflies.

"Huh? Oh hey." I realized that I was staring. I felt my cheeks redden.

She giggled at my awkwardness. I never heard her giggle or laugh before, but that made my stomach fill with more butterflies.

"Um, sorry about earlier." I apologized.

"About what?" she asked.

"About Benny." I explained.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it."

"No, really. I'm sorry."

"Alright, I accept your apology."

The bell rang and the class was soon in session. We did our usual routine of listening to the teacher talk and talk, while we copied down notes.

Class was almost over and the bell would soon ring to dismiss us to our next class. We started packing up and Iris dropped her pencil. I bent down pick it up and she did as well.

I accidently touched her hand and saw another vision. This time I saw her wearing a long skirt and had terrified look on her face. When it ended, I was staring into her deep green eyes.

I pulled away quickly and blushed again. "Sorry about that," I chuckled nervously.

"It's okay." she answered. She looked at me and shook her head.

"You alright?" I questioned.

"Wha-? Yea, I'm fine."

The bell rang and she walked out. I continued put my things in backpack, when I noticed she left her notebook in the desk.

"Hey, Iris." I called, but it was useless. She had already left. I pick it up and decided that I would return it later.

I walked to my next class, still holding her notebook. I got a weird feeling that made want to look through it. I shook the feeling off and kept walking.

...

Soon it was lunch time. I looked for Iris, but couldn't fine her anywhere.

"Hey E. What's that?" he pointed to the notebook in my hands.

"This is Iris's notebook." I answered. "I'm trying to look for her, so I could give back."

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Fine," I handed him the notebook.

He looked through the pages and I noticed drawings of different sorts of flowers.

"Wow. She really likes flowers, huh?" Benny poked at my ribs.

"Yea." I said flatly. We continued looking through the pages and saw several scribbles, that I was sure were some sort of letters. Although, I wasn't sure was kind of language.

I looked over at Benny, who had the same confused expression as I.

"These are some sort of letters, I'm sure of it. The only thing is I don't recognize them. Maybe my grandma knows." he started copying the inscriptions down and handed the notebook back. "Also, there is some sort of magic here. I can feel it, but I don't know if it's good or bad."

I nodded. "That's what Sarah said."

...

School went as usual. I looked for Iris while walking the hallways, but didn't spot her. I gave up and decided to go to her house and give it to her then.

I walked home with Benny and decided to pass by Iris's house to give her her notebook back. Just to get it out of the way.

I knocked the door and we waited for someone to answer. Iris's mom opened the door and greeted us. She let us in and led us to their living room. We sat on the couch, while she called Iris.

Iris came down the stairs and looked tired. But when she saw us a smile appeared.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to give you your notebook back. You forgot it in class." I handed her the notebook.

"Thanks. I was looking everywhere for it."

"Your welcome." I said. "I thought you might need to study for the test in a few days."

"What? Oh, right. Yea, definitely." she smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow. You know, to study and stuff." I offered.

"Yea, sure. Sounds great." she accepted.

We talked a little while longer, before Benny made up an excuse to leave.

Once we reached my house, we walked to the kitchen and said nothing.

"You're a real dork, you know?" Benny asked. "You ask her to come over to study. Why?"

"Because I saw it as a chance to-"

"To make your move on her. Got you." he cut in.

"What? No, that's not the reason. I thought we could ask her about the symbols."

"And you think she will tell us?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Let's ask my grandma first."

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it or not? Tell me in your reviews. (I'm expecting some from you guys.)  
Until next time.**


	6. Love?

Chapter 6: Love?

* * *

**All I want to say before you start reading is thanks for all those new favorites and followers. I really appreciate them.**

**Okay, now on with the story.**

* * *

Iris's Point of View

I knew what the boys were up to. That's because I helped create the event. I left my notebook on the desk on purpose. I knew that Ethan would try to return it to me. I also knew that they looked through it and I was fine with that.

They probably saw my little flower drawings and small notes next to them. The probably didn't understand what they meant. I didn't expect them to know it. After all, it was my people's ancient language and we are the only ones who know it.

Except, some other people who aren't like us, know about it but don't know how to read and write it.

Anyways, I was glad that Ethan asked me to go over to his house the next day. I would have a reason to get away from my parents for a while. I looked forward any chance to get away from them.

Although, Benny didn't seem to fond of the suggestion. Was it because he expected something else? Like-what was it mortals called it-a date? Did he expect us to go to the movies or something?

I mean I knew that Ethan liked me. I saw his aura when he was around me and I read his thoughts. And to be honest at first I didn't feel the same way. But now, I actually think I may have feelings for him.

* * *

The first night, here in Whitechapel, when I first met Ethan, I liked the way he smiled at me. He gave me a kind smile. A normal smile, one that everyone gave to you when you first meet them. Nothing really special about it.

Then at school, when he approached me, he gave me a dorky, geeky smile. It gave me a warm, tingling feeling. I kind of ignored it at first though. When I found out he was in my Biology class, I grew excited for some reason.

Later that night, I was laying on my bed , thinking about him. I tried to stop, but I couldn't get him out of my mind.

I thought about it for a while, _a long while,_ and the thought of love slapped me.

I jerked out of bed and felt tears fill my eyes.

I didn't want to believe it but I couldn't come up with another explanation. I tried to pretend that my mind was playing a trick on me, making me believe that I had a crush on Ethan. By the end of the night, I had finally given into the idea.

Although, I wasn't fully convinced that was true. Until today, in Biology class when I dropped my pencil and both of us swooped down to pick it up. I grabbed the pencil and looked up. I stared up into his brown eyes. I felt-what mortals would say-butterflies. I quickly straightened up and turned away. I felt my face grow hot and I was fully convinced.

When I reached my bedroom, I took of my backpack and plopped down on my bed. I stuffed my face into a pillow and let out a muffled scream.

* * *

I couldn't be falling in love with Ethan. My kind isn't allowed to love mortals, it was forbidden. I would be in a huge amount of trouble if any of my people knew. But I couldn't help it.

Plus, I knew he liked someone else and I don't want to interfere with that.

'What am I to do about this?' was my last thought, before I fell asleep.

Hoping that things would work out in the end.

* * *

**I decided to write about how Iris feels about Ethan. You know, give a little more detail.  
Also, give a few more hints of what Iris really is.**

******I hoped you enjoyed reading it.**

**Sorry it was short. I apologize for that.**

**Remember to review. Until next time.**


	7. More Suspicions

Chapter 7: More Suspicions

**Hey guys. I wasn't really planning to update today since I've been busy with school-related things. But your reviews motivated me to update. So here I am.**

**To The Defiant Child, no she is not Egyptian, but good guess. And sorry that I'm 'killing' you, but its what I have to do. It is a mystery of course. :P**

**So without further interruptions, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ethan's Point of View

I was at my computer, video chatting with Benny. We were coming up with questions to ask Iris the next day.

"Maybe you should ask her if she would go out with you." joked Benny.

"Benny, come on. This is serious. Now let's see," I looked at the list we created.

"Look dude, I think those are plenty of questions to _bore_ her."

"Okay, okay. So did you find anything with your grandma?" I questioned.

"About that, she isn't here right now. She left to one of here meeting and I don't know when she will be back."

"Benny," I pleaded.

"Sorry, I know should have told you sooner, but I forgot."

"We needed to know what kind of person she was, so we can ask her these questions."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he asked.

'Because I want to see if she is really a normal girl or not. To see if I actually have a chance.' I wanted to say but instead kept them to myself. "I just need to know okay." I replied.

"Okay, fine. I'll try to figure it out if I can. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye," I turned off my computer and fell into bed. I laid there thinking about her. How her hair flowed when she walked and how her eyes sparkled. She was the last thought I had before sleep overcame me.

...

I walked towards my Biology class, happy to get to see Iris.

I entered the classroom and walked towards my seat. Iris was already sitting there.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi Ethan." she greeted back.

Before I got to say anything else, the bell rang. Our teacher gave us our instructions and the whole class got to work.

Iris grabbed the microscope and set it down on our desk. We were learning how to use a microscope and the different parts of the machine. That is what we were being tested the next day.

I helped her work the microscope, since I already knew how to operate it.

We continued working on our lab, helping each other. We were finishing up and she was going to put it away.

Someone asked Iris to help her with a certain question. She gladly helped the other teenager and returned to put away the microscope. She moved her notebook to the side and accidently hit the microscope with her elbow.

I thought it was going to fall, but instead Iris seemed to catch it. She did this very quickly, so that it kind of seemed like it never happened. She had her hand on the arm and under the base. She continued with her business like nothing had occurred.

"Wha-" I gasped. I pointed at the microscope, not believing how fast she did that.

At first, I thought I had imagined it. But then I realized it did happen.

'How did she do that?' I asked myself mentally.

The bell rang and everybody walked out. I walked down the hallway, trying to make sense of the event.

What was Iris? What was she hiding? I had so many questions to ask her.

* * *

**Another chapter closer to revealing what she is. Sorry it was short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**I give you guys another clue. She is something that hasn't occurred at all in the series. For example, she is not a vampire, siren, or werewolf. She is something different and I think something new that other writers haven't done. **

**Happy guessing everyone. Until next time. :)**


	8. Abilities

Chapter 8: Abilities

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. It's nice to know you all are in suspense. It makes me feel like I'm writing a good mystery. **

**And to reply to those reviews:  
****To Cookie Spasms: Did you mean a _Fate_? Because if you did, the answer is no. It was a good guess though.**

**Well, here's another chapter full of mystery.**

* * *

Iris's Point of View

'That was close.' I thought as I rushed through the halls.

I caught the microscope before it hit the floor. Well, I actually wouldn't say I caught it with my hands. More like using telekinesis. Just another one of my abilities.

For example, telepathy, being able to read people's thoughts. This was one of those few abilities that I couldn't really control, it just happened. If I was a few feet from someone, their thoughts would echo in my head, and I wouldn't be able to shut it out. Although, I was learning how to get a hold of this certain power.

Also with telepathy, I can sense everyone emotions when I'm standing close to them. Although, I don't really use it because I can see people's auras. I know how to read them, it get's really simple after awhile.

Sometimes, I would wonder how it would feel to _not_ hear the things people think about you because not everyone has something good to say about you. I'm always hearing the opinions on different people, and wishing that I didn't. Alas, I can't shut this off or anything like that, so I'm stuck with it.

Something else about me is that I'm psychic. I can tell someone's future by touching them. Like when I shake some person's hand, their whole life flashes before my eyes. I see their past, present, and future. I learn their likes and dislikes. With this, I feel like I'm invading their privacy and makes me feel uncomfortable.

Although, sometimes my abilities come to good use and I am grateful for them.

These abilities had been following me since I was born and I never told a soul. Except for my people and my parents, which figured it out without me telling them.

'And soon Ethan and Benny were going to know about them.' I thought as I walked down the hallway to my next class.

I continued my day like I normally would. Finally, the bell had rung to dismiss us from school.

I walked to my locker, expecting to see Ethan waiting for me already. Instead, he wasn't there. I shrugged it off and concluded that he was running a little late.

I opened my locker, took some books out and put some in. I closed my locker and waited for Ethan to arrive.

After waiting for about ten minutes, I was growing bored and assumed he bailed on me.

'But he is a nice guy. He wouldn't do that.' I argued with myself.

As if on cue, Ethan came rushing towards me.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." he apologized. "I had something to do."

"It's alright." I responded, but wasn't really believing what he said.

I squinted my eyes and peeked into his thoughts as he put away his things.

"Ready?" he asked, clinging to his backpack.

"Hmm? Oh, yea. I'm ready." I blurted out as I quickly regained myself.

I had learned that he and Benny had a chat about their plan to reveal my secret.

The thing is they didn't know what they are going to discover.

We walked out of the school and to his house. We were talking about each other and laughing. We were having a good time.

Too bad it was all going to end soon.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you guys like it? **

**Sorry it was short. I just have been busy lately and lazy to write a lot. The next one will be longer. (I hope ...)**

**And has anyone guessed what Iris might be?**


	9. So Close

Chapter 9: So Close

**Hey everyone, I'm back.**

**To reply to those review:**

**To Cookie Spasm: Thanks for the cookies. NOM NOM NOM. Also, thank you for the explanation. And after you explained it, I remembered about that. I'm such a dork for not remembering that.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Ethan's Point of View:

We were in the living room, finishing our homework and having a small conversation.

Jane was over at a friend's house and my parents were working, so we were alone.

I looked at her while she was scribbling a math problem in her notebook. Her long, wavy hair fell over her eyes and she tucked it behind her ear. I got a glimpse of her pretty face, before she looked up at me.

I pretended to write something down until she turned to face her textbook.

I wanted to spill out my feelings out but I couldn't think of the right words.

'Hey Iris. I wanted to say that the day we met, there was a special spark between us. No, that sounds stupid.' I frowned to myself. 'Iris, there is something I wanted to tell you since the first day we met. Nope.'

I looked at her again, watching her write away. She seemed deep in thought and I didn't want to bother her.

'Maybe later.' I thought. I checked at my watch, checking if Benny would be here soon with his grandma.

She had come back from her meeting yesterday morning and she agreed to help us figure out what Iris was hiding.

'I hope they hurry it up.'

We continued with what we were doing before, we heard someone open the door and walk in. Both of us looked up and saw my mother come in, carrying groceries.

"Ethan, dear, come help me bring the groceries in." she said.

"Alright," I got off the couch. "Be right back." I told Iris.

She just nodded and I walked out to help.

I carried the last few bags into the kitchen and set them on the counter.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, that's it. Thank you Ethan. Now, I have to go pick up Jane from her friend's house. I'll be right back." she patted my shoulder and rushed out the door.

I walked back into the living room, where Iris was waiting.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's alright." she smiled. "Where'd your mom run off to?"

"She went to pick up my sister, Jane. You remember Jane, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good." I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Do want to start studying?"

"Sure." she repositioned herself, so she would face me.

We quizzed each other, taking turns. After a while, I closed the book and sighed.

"Look Iris." I started, but wasn't really sure of what I was actually going to say. "I-I wanted to say that I think that you are really nice and pretty. And I was wondering that maybe-"

My phone started ringing. It was Benny.

"Uh, sorry. Be right back again." I walked into the kitchen and answered.

"Hey E. Look, I need to tell you something."

"What the heck, Benny. I was in the middle of something with Iris." I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to call you back later?"

"No, it doesn't matter now." I mumbled. "I don't even know what I was going with it. So, just tell me whatever was so urgent."

"Now, don't get mad at me, but we are not going to be able to make it tonight."

"What?! Why?" I shouted.

"The reason isn't important right now."

"What do you mean 'not important'? We agreed to this."

"I know and I'm sorry. Very sorry, but we won't be able to make it. I would have told you sooner, if I had known, but it just came up out of nowhere."

"Its okay," I sighed.

"Okay, bye." he said and hung up.

'Great,' I frowned. 'I guess I'll have to do it on my own.' I walked back and sat down.

"You okay?" Iris asked, frowning.

"Yea, I'm fine. Now where were we?"

"Well, we were studying. Before you started saying something." she murmured the last part.

"Let's continue studying then." I suggested, ignoring the last part.

Although, something inside of me wanted to say something. Instead, I kept quiet.

We opened our textbook, flipped through the pages, and continued asking each other questions.

...

After fifteen minutes passed. Iris declared, "Hey, Ethan. I have to go. My folks are probably waiting for me."

"Oh, okay. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea. Okay, bye." she waved and walked out the front door.

After a few minutes, both my parents and Jane came walking in through the door. The house volume suddenly rose up.

I trudged up to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed.

'This day couldn't have gone worse.' I thought.

* * *

**So how'd you like it. I know it was lame (sorry for that).**

**Tell me what you'd like to read in the next chapter.**

**Until next time. :)**


	10. Soon

Chapter 10: Soon

**Hey everyone. I know it is barely Thursday and I'm not supposed to update until tomorrow, but here's the thing. I'm going to be away for the whole weekend, visiting places and spending time with friends. So I won't be able to update until Tuesday. I thought that wouldn't be fair for all of you, so here I am. :)**

**Replies to those reviews:  
To Cookie Spasms: Thanks for the cookie. ****I'm glad you're liking the romance. I'll try to do a little more of that. And don't worry you're not the only one who stinks at coming up with pairing names. I also have been trying to come up with something, but I can't u.u  
To The Defiant Child: I'm glad you did because she _isn't_ Egyptian.  
To ivy vega & guest: Nope, but nice try n.n**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Iris's Point of View:

I felt bad for leaving Ethan. Although, I had to before he started asking questions. I couldn't tell him about myself just yet.

I needed both of them to be there. And if Benny's grandma was there as well, that be great. I would need all the help I could get to solve my _little_ problem.

I walked up to my room and placed by books on my desk. I set my backpack by my bed and crawled on. I laid down and stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering, thinking.

I sighed and grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil. I started drawing the branches and slowly drew a tree. I smiled at it, remembering Ethan's awkward little speech.

I knew what he was trying to say but it was sad he didn't complete it. I wanted to see how he put it into words for me. How he would react after he spilled out his feelings. What his reaction would be if I told him I felt the same way.

But it didn't turn out that way. Instead, it was left hanging.

I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my mind. I knew it would probably never happen, but something deep inside me held on to hope.

I slowly laid back down and waited for sleep to come.

...

The next morning, I quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked out the door. I clung to my backpack as I walked to school.

The sun was peeking through the dark clouds and a small breeze blew past. I took in a deep breath of the cold air and continued walking.

I arrived at the school and squeezed myself to my locker. The hallways were more crowded that usual.

'Probably because it cold outside.' I shrugged.

I grabbed my books and made my way to my first class of the day.

As the day passed by, I started noticing the weather was growing cooler. I zipped up my thin jacket, frowning.

'What's with the sudden change in the weather?' I wondered. I walked to my last class, happy that the school day was almost over.

During that period, I tried to concentrate on what was happening in the class, but something didn't let me. I stared out the window, watching how the wind rustled the wind. A few seconds later, I saw a small ball of light floating around a tree outside the classroom.

I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what it was.

I saw fly around and then zip into a bush. Before I saw anything else, my teacher came up behind me and asked, "Is there something more interesting outside?"

Startled, I turned around to face her. "Yes," I wanted to answer but instead replied, "No, not all."

She nodded turned and walked away. She walked up to another student, turning her back at me.

I turned back to the window and saw nothing. Like if nothing was ever there. 'I hope its not what I think it is.' I frowned. 'Or else, I'll have to leave as soon as I can.'

I tried to concentrate on my paper in front of me. Although, every now and then some memory would flash before my eyes.

Soon the bell rang and I walked toward my locker. Since I was deep in thought, I kept bumping into people in the hallway.

"Sorry," I kept repeating as I walked through the crowd of teenagers.

Finally, I reached my locker and opened it. I stood there, staring at the books inside, pondering.

"Hey," Ethan walked up to me and waved.

"Huh? Oh, hi." I smiled, snapping out of my thoughts.

"So what are you doing later?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?" I questioned.

"Oh, well, I was wondering that you'd like to come over. My parents are going out for the night and I thought that you'd like to hang out with Sarah, Benny, and I." he smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I grinned. "Let me just put away my things."

He nodded and waited as I put my books in my locker. I closed the door and said, "Ready?"

"Ready." he answered.

We walked down the hall and out to the street, where Benny was waiting for Ethan. All three of us walked together to Ethan's house.

The boys were having a conversation, which I didn't really pay attention to. Since I was observing the plants and sky.

Something was really wrong and I had an idea what was causing it. 'I wonder if everything will work out and return back to normal soon. After my problem is resolved.' I thought, fearing that things were changing quicker than I expected.

* * *

**There you have it folks. I hope you liked it. **

**If you didn't, tell me what I should do in the next chapter. I'll try to improve on that, but I won't make any promises. **

**Until next week. Ta Ta for now. :)**


	11. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter for you guys.**

**To reply t those reviews:  
To PLLMBAV: You'll all soon see what the light was.**

**Now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

Iris's Point of View:

We had reached Ethan's house after suffering from the harsh, unexpected winds.

Ethan slammed the door behind him and let out a sigh. Benny and I did the same, while leaning against the walls.

His mother came out of the living room to see who had arrived.

"Hello Ethan, Benny." she greeted. "Hello-"

"Iris." I stated.

"Of course, Iris. You're our neighbor, right?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Well, it's nice to see Ethan talk to other kids his age, especially girls."

"Mom," whined Ethan. I let out a small giggle and Benny couldn't contain his laugh.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Well, I'll leave you three alone."

"So, you want to go play some video games?" suggested Benny.

"What about Iris?" he gestured at me.

"It's fine. I don't mind watching you two play video games." I answered.

"Alright-y then. Let's go." Benny grinned, leading the way to Ethan's bedroom.

...

We stayed cooped up in the small room for a while, before Ethan's mom called us down.

"Ethan, Sarah's here."

We all walked downstairs to meet up with Sarah.

"Hey." we all waved.

"Okay, Ethan you know the drill. We'll be back soon." she walked out with Ethan's dad to their usual evening activities.

"So what now?" asked Ethan.

"I'm going up to see Jane. You guys can decide what we can do." she walked up the stairs to see Ethan's younger sister.

"We should watch a movie." Ethan said. Benny nodded and so did I. Ethan and I went to get a movie and Benny made the popcorn.

We all gathered up in the living room. I sat on one side of the couch, Ethan in the middle, and Sarah on the other end. Benny sat on the floor, holding the bowl of popcorn.

Jane fell asleep earlier than usual, which was convenient for us teenagers. We turn off the lights and sat there, watching the screen.

Everyone in a while, Ethan would glance at me and I would smile at him.

The movie was soon over and Sarah declared that she was going to meet up with Erica. We waved her good bye and started cleaning the mess Benny had made, when he fell over laughing at one of the scenes in the movie.

"My grandma should be her soon." I was washing the bowls, when I heard Benny whisper to Ethan. Ethan nodded back, in reply.

We all sat down in the living room. Benny and Ethan were waiting for Benny's grandma, while I just sat there.

"I think I should go. It's getting late." I stared getting up from the couch.

"No!" shouted both boys in union.

"Okay," I said, sitting back down.

A couple minutes passed, when someone walked through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late. The harsh winds made it difficult to arrive. There is another disagreement between two groups again. Now, where is she?"

"This way grandma." Benny lead her to where I was sitting.

"Why, aren't you a pretty little thing? Now, what's your name, dear?" she asked.

"My name is Iris." I answered, to this woman who seemed strangely familiar.

"Iris, what a pretty name. It sounds oddly familiar and your face as well. I know I seen you from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it." she frowned.

"You seem familiar as well," I replied.

"You have a small magic force coming from you, but only because you are hiding it." she told me.

It was true. I was hiding my true form for about over a year.

"Ethan, come here please." she called. Ethan stepped forward towards both of us. "Would you try to see if you can receive a vision from touching Iris?"

"I can try." he said sheepishly. He held out his hand and I placed my hand on top. I gave him a small squeeze and felt my stomach flutter.

I could tell he was having another vision. He returned to reality and I let go.

"What did you see?" Benny's grandmother questioned.

"I saw a woman with long, golden, wavy hair and fair skin. She had blue eyes and a tiara on her head. I also saw a man with brown hair and green eyes. He had a crown on his head. They both had pointed ears." Ethan described.

"Wait, so is Iris royalty?" Benny interrupted.

Benny's grandma ignored him and said, "The two people you are describing are the Fairy Queen and Elf King." She turned to me and gasped. "You are the missing daughter."

I nodded slowly, as she remembered when I first met her.

"Wait what?" Benny asked, confused.

"I'm the daughter of the Fairy Queen and Elf King." I declared.

* * *

**There you guys have it and before you say anything, I want to say something. **

**I know you might think this is lame, and I'm sorry it's not what you expected. There are two main reasons I chose her to be like _this_.**

**First of all, I'm really into mystical creatures like fairies and elves. I know My Babysitter's A Vampire  is more about supernatural creature, but I couldn't help adding a twist to it.  
****And to be honest, I couldn't decide whether she should be a fairy or elf, so I combined them. **

**Secondly, I wanted to do something original. Something no one has done before.**

**So, sorry if I disappointed you. Really, I am. I hope this doesn't change the fact that you were enjoying this story and now you aren't. **

**Okay, until next time. **


	12. Truth

Chapter 12: Truth

**Hey everyone. I'm back. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter like I hoped. I shouldn't be complaining though, at least I received some. It's better than nothing, I guess.**

**To answer those replies:  
To PLLMBAV: I'm happy to hear that you can't wait. It's nice to see someone enjoying this story.  
To Obsessivebookdiva: It's okay, lot's of people's guesses were off by a lot. You aren't the only one.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Iris's Point of View:

Benny burst out laughing. "Really? Fairies and elves?"

"Benny, this is serious." his grandmother scowled. "Fairies help control the four elements. Fire, earth, water, and air. The elves have super healing abilities, which they use to help other people. Both groups are needed to maintain this world together."

"Even though they have disagreements from time to time." I added. "Although, they work it out and the world is happy."

"But how is this even important to us?" Benny questioned.

"Well, when a fire breaks out, the fairies help to keep it under control. Instead of spreading all over the place." I explained. "Or on a hot day, they try to send out cool winds. With the elves, they help keep plants and crops alive."

"Can you do that?" Benny asked.

"Yes, of course." I said and sent out a small gust of wind out to his face.

"Awesome." he grinned then frowned. "Wait, I thought fairies were small, tiny creatures."

"They are," I answered. "but they can morph into human beings."

"So are you in your human form?" Ethan asked.

"Not exactly." I replied. "I mean I am half-fairy and half-elf. Elves already look like humans, but they are a little shorter. Like me, I look like a normal girl. Except that I can transform into a fairy." I murmured the last part.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here." Benny's grandma added to the list of questions.

"It's a long story." I frowned.

"We're not going anywhere." Ethan said.

"Well, I was staying with my mother, the Fairy Queen, and I ventured out of the forest. I shifted into my human state and wondered out further. After a while, I came upon a garden. It was surrounded by a fence, so I walked towards the gate. I opened it and walked in."

"So fairies live in the forest." Benny cut in.

"Benny!" Ethan frowned.

"Sorry. So you were saying."

"I saw a bench and sat down." I continued. "I saw a flower drooping and I wrapped my finger around the stem. I sprung it back to life and smiled. I took a deep sniff of the sweet aroma. I looked around the garden, enjoying myself. I was holding onto an Iris flower, when I felt dark magic present."

I paused and put my head down at the memory.

"I turned around and saw a dark figure. My first instinct was to get out of there. I quickly got up and ran to the exit. I knew she was chasing me and that I probably wouldn't get away if I didn't use magic. I tried to use the elements to my advantage, but it didn't really affect her."

I looked down at the floor, ashamed of the event that occurred. It was embarrassing for anyone in both of my groups to lose a fight like that.

"She caught up to me and pinned my arms down. I tried to wiggled out, but before I could succeed, she cast a spell on me. The spell was to keep me from escaping. Then she dragged me back to where her husband was. And for over a year, I have been living with them."

"So the people who were with you, on the night of the dinner, aren't you're parents?" Ethan asked.

"No, they aren't." I answered plainly.

"Then who are they?" Benny questioned.

"My so-called _mother _is a witch and my so-called _father_ is a warlock." I replied.

"Both evil-magic doers." Benny's grandmother pointed out. "So that's where all that dark magic was radiating off of."

I nodded. "They were the ones who captured me. Since that day, I've been living with them, following wherever they went because I can't leave."

"Do you remember the spell she used?" Benny's grandmother asked. "We can try to reverse it."

"Sadly, no." I shook my head, in disgrace.

"Oh, that's alright. Maybe we can still find it." she reassure.

While Benny and his grandmother looked through the spell books, Ethan sat down next to me and asked, "How long have you been with them?"

"Over a year." I plainly said.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you like it. **

**Now, if any of you can help me come up with fighting scenes, that would be really helpful. I mean, what kind of mystery is it with out suspenseful fighting. And the sooner I come up with this, the sooner I will update.**

**Until next time. :)**


	13. More Secrets Revealed

Chapter 13: More Secrets Revealed

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry for not posting on Tuesday, I was busy finishing a project, since I procrastinated ****_like always_****. I had to stay up and complete it and I didn't have a chance to update. I'm here now though.**

**So how was your Halloween? What did you dress up as? I dressed up as a gothic aqua fairy ****_ironically._**

**To reply to those reviews:**

**To PLLMBAV: You will soon find out what will happen.  
To Obsessivebookdiva: It's okay, any ideas will help.  
To Miss Private Daniel Jackson: I'm glad you like it. It was my intention to keep you all from guessing she was a Faerie/Elf.**

* * *

Iris's Point of View:

"Wow, that's a long time." gasped Ethan.

"Yup, it is." I smiled sadly. "And now that you know, I can not go back."

"How come?" asked Ethan worrying.

"Because they know." I said simply. Ethan's expression was confused, so I explained. "The spell they cast on me, allows them to now what I am up to most of the time. Sometimes for some reason, it just seems to wear off. Which happens rarely."

"How do you know that it wears off?" he questioned.

"Well," I took a deep breathe and continued. "I sense the magic to wear off. When it happens, 'my parents' curse in their heads and try to fix it by putting the spell on me once again. While I'm in the same room, I hear their thoughts on what they are going to do. Since I am part-fairy, I have the ability to read minds."

"But if you know what is coming your way, why don't you try to stop it?"

"Here's the thing. When they cast the spell again, it doesn't affect it in any way." I stated. "They don't know that though. They aren't the brightest, but they're still powerful."

"Oh." he frowned.

"Yup." I said. "Look, it's getting late. I should get going."

"But I thought you were going to get into trouble if you go back." he quickly stood up.

"I probably will, but let's just hope I won't." I gave him a weak smile. I walked to the door with Ethan trailing behind me. "If Benny or his grandmother find anything that will help break this spell," I gestured at myself, "contact me as quick as possible."

"I will." he promised.

I smiled and opened the door. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I sighed as I walked towards my house. I was hoping things wouldn't turn out so bad.

I heard something in the air and looked up. I didn't see anything or anyone so I kept walking. I felt there was someone watching me, but I ignored it. I walked up the porch and unlocked the door.

The whole house was dark and silent. Not a single light was on or a single sound was heard.

I reached for the light switch, but someone's hand was already there.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back. He dragged me to the porch, where my kidnapper was waiting.

She walked up to me, anger flowing through her eyes. She grabbed me by my hair and whisper, "You thought you could escape, didn't you?"

I didn't say anything, which made her furious even more.

"Didn't you?" she shouted angrily. "Well, you were wrong." she said in a calmer voice. "You were wrong to think that you could escape from me." She unclutched the fist that held my golden hair and grabbed my face. Her black nails were digging into my cheeks. "You are not going to escape from me that easily." she whispered into my face.

She let go of my face and her partner pushed my onto the floor in front of her. I gritted my teeth and looked up at her. "You are not going to keep me from going back." I said calmly.

She let out an evil chuckle and smirked. "Let's see how you will get back when I do this." she started forming a small ball of electricity.

I stayed still, knowing a miracle would soon occur.

* * *

**I still need ideas for an exciting fighting scene, guys. Any ideas will help.**** The sooner you help, the sooner I will be able to update. **

**Until next time. :)**


	14. It All Comes Down to This

Chapter 14: It All Comes Down to This

**Sup guys. I'm back with another chapter for all of you. Sorry I took long. I had a difficult time coming up with this and putting it together. At least it's done now. Special thanks to Miss Private Daniel Jackson for your help on this chapter.**

**To reply to those reviews:  
To Miss Private Daniel Jackson: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
To Obsessivebookdiva: I'm sorry to hear that you were angry. I hope you aren't now.**

**Without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

Iris's Point of View:

The ball of lightning was growing bigger, and I stared at it in awe and fear. Although, it only lasted a few seconds.

Someone had come on the porch and knock it into the air. I quickly stood up and shouted, "Come on!" I pushed the person of the porch and ran as fast as we could.

We ran to the side walk, when behind us, we heard a loud _zap_ of electricity. I looked at the person standing next to me and noticed it was Rory. We both exchanged confused looks.

'What happened?' Rory thought. Before I could answer, I heard footsteps coming towards us. I turned around and saw Ethan, Benny, and his grandmother rushing to us.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked, worry written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." I assured him.

"Are they gone?" Benny asked.

"I don't know." I answered. 'But I hope so.' I thought.

We looked at the house hidden by the smoke that caused by the commotion. Silence filled the night, but it didn't last long before it was followed by some evil laughing.

"Stupid girl. You think you'll get away that easily. Well, you're wrong!" she said with a maniacal look in her eyes. Her partner walked closely behind her, with the same expression.

"So it is her." murmured Benny's grandmother.

"What? You know her?" Benny asked in a shouted-whisper.

"Yes, but-" she started, although she was interrupted by Ethan.

"We can talk about this later." he blurted out. "We have other things to worry about, right now."

My two kidnappers were walking closer and closer. They made their way down the steps of the porch and down the sidewalk with faces of murders ready to kill someone.

I kept my expression serious, but deep inside I was terrified. I had no idea what to do. The boys' scared thoughts kept me from trying to read Anna's mind and figuring out what she planned to do with us.

"I know you have made some friends here in White Chapel, although one of them you care more deeply about him." she said coolly and her tender smile turned into a dark smirk. "Let's see how you do without him."

She raised her hand and murmured a spell.

_ZAP!_

A bright, dark purple lightning ray crackled its was to Ethan and hit his body. Ethan's eyes widen and he let out painful scream which sent goosebumps all over my body. Rory and Benny, who were standing next to Ethan, caught him before he fell to the ground.

I felt a pain in my stomach and clung onto it. I gritted my teeth as I felt it come and go as quickly as the event happened.

Her eyes gleamed with revenge and a satisfied smile formed on her lips.

Benny's grandma, with her quick thinking, chanted a spell which caused Anna to freeze in place. Henry, her partner, turned around to run. He only made it far as to in front of Ethan's house before Rory pointed him out. "He's getting away."

"Not on my watch." Benny stood up, chanted the same spell his grandmother said and froze him as well.

Meanwhile, I was standing there, doing nothing at all to help. I just watched the event unravel in front of me. All I was doing was trembling and thinking 'It's all my fault. It's all my fault.' over and over again. Tears were forming in my eyes and my bottom lip quivered. One moment ago, I seemed powerful and independent. Now I seem helpless.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face whoever it was.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she said, her face full of concern.

"Yea," I choked back a sob. "I'm okay."

"Well, come on. I might need your help." she lead me to the boys on the grass. I slowly kneeled down next to Ethan. "Do you think you can heal him?"

"I can try." I said and bit my lip to prevent myself from crying. I placed my hand on his chest and focused my energy on him.

"Is Ethan going to be okay?" Rory asked.

"Yes." I said flatly. I had to heal him, if I didn't I would have never forgave myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated on healing Ethan. I felt a warm feeling escape from my fingers and onto Ethan's body.

I still had my eyes closed when Ethan's eyes fluttered open and he slowly placed one of his hands on top of mine. When he did that, I opened my eyes and looked down at him.

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes that were filled with concern and worry. I gave him a small smile to assure him that everything would turn out fine.

He slowly got up from the grass and I slipped my hand away. I looked at him, making sure he was completely healed. He seemed fine, which relaxed my tensed muscles.

"What are we going to do about them?" Rory pointed to my kidnappers.

"Iris, do you know how we can defeat them?" Benny asked.

"I have no idea." I sighed sadly. "If I knew I would have done it a long time ago."

"Maybe Ethan can try to see if his seer abilities can help us." Benny's grandmother suggested. "Can you do it?"

"I'll try." Ethan said and stood up as if he had never been injured. He walked without any sign of injury, over to the pair of evil-doers and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

He turned around and described his vision. "All I saw was Iris standing in front of them. She seemed to say something while staring into their eyes. Then she touched their forehead and they burst into dust."

Everyone looked at me with confused looks and I knew what they were all thinking. "What is he talking about?"

"I-I think I know what you're talking about." I stuttered. "It-It's a spell used to dissolve any dark, black magic. We usually use it to get r-rid of any evil energy lingering in a person's body."

"Do you know how to do it?" Benny asked.

"I'm a mystical being, of course I know how to do it. Although, the only setback is that I have to be in my natural form. I can't perform it, while being human."

"Then, how did you heal Ethan? You were still human when you did that." Benny questioned.

"Yea, I was still human when I performed that little trick. But, I still had control over that ability. The spell Anna cast on me prevented most of my faery abilities, not my elf ones." I explained. "That's why I was able to heal him. Also, why I could read minds and read your auras. They are all elf abilities. Ones that I use to help humans."

"Okay, so first we have to reverse the spell then-" Benny started.

"Don't worry about it." his grandmother interrupted. "After, Iris stated all the outcomes of the curse, I think I know which spell was used on her. I also know how to reverse it."

"Let's not waste any time, then." Ethan blurted out.

"Okay, Iris. I need you to stand there," she pointed to a clear, patch of grass. I obeyed her command and walked over to where she pointed. "Now boys, I need you to stand behind me and make sure you don't get in the way." The boys nodded and walked to where she directed them. They all stared at me, anxious to see what would happen.

Benny's grandmother waved her hand in the air and chanted the spell, that my kidnappers used, in reverse. A white ray of light struck my body, sending a warm comforting sensation through me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my clothes. Instead of wearing my jacket, plain t-shirt and skinny jeans, I was wearing a long lavender dress. Instead of wearing tennis shoes, I was wearing flats. On my hand, I was wearing a silver bracelet. On my head, I wore a circlet made of silver.

"Wow," I heard the boys gasp. I looked up and felt myself blush slightly. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Your majesty." Ethan bowed and everyone copied his action.

"No, don't do that." I giggled.

"Ready?" Benny's grandmother asked.

"Yes," I nodded. And walked over to the pair of evil-doers. I chanted the spell in the language of faeries and touch both their foreheads, like in Ethan's vision. Just like in the vision, they burst into dust that was blown away by the wind.

I turned around and faced the rest of the group.

"We did it." I gasped and smiled. Benny, Rory and his grandmother hugged each other. Ethan hugged me and I hugged him back, smiling. I stared into his eyes and quickly let go of his body, blushing deeply.

"What now?" Rory asked.

* * *

**There you guys have. It was my first attempt in writing a magical fight scene and I hope you liked it because it took me a while to put it together. **

**Did I do good? **

**Haha, anyways see you later everyone.**


End file.
